


Finding His Queen

by escape1993



Category: Supernatural romance - Fandom
Genre: Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escape1993/pseuds/escape1993
Summary: The world and its people aren't always what they seem. Fate intervenes to steal a meant to be destiny in the blink of an eye, creating chaos and destruction in the vapors of a split second decision...Her birthright, heritage and purpose were hidden from her knowledge. The small life she grew up in the only world she'd ever desired to be a part of. She had laid her plans in perfect order, no room for compromise or veering in another direction. This is who she wanted to be since she was old enough to consider such things.Until fate decided to give back what had unknowingly been stolen.





	Finding His Queen

The alarm clock blasted into her dream, interfering once again with her ability to see his face.

Joy turned away from her window to open one eye long enough to press the stop button on her phone. She groaned as she pushed her hair off her face, stretching to work out the sleepiness in her body. "Ugh, Monday!" A tickling sensation worked its way up her leg to produce a twitching little nose and whiskers at the opening of her comforter. "Good morning Maximus!", to which she got a bored and seemingly irritated "meow". 

She chuckled and forced her legs around and over the side of her bed, reaching back to scratch the feline behind his ear, "I feel ya buddy."

Jumping up to pad her way across the bedroom and into the connecting bathroom, Joy walked straight to the shower, spinning the facet to "hellfire hot", as she liked to call it. She felt particularly achy this morning... "God, hope I'm not getting sick. No time for that nonsense!" Jumping into the stream of water she began to mull over her agenda for the day. 

"Interview with Dr. Finn 9:00am sharp (which made her stomach clinch, just a little bit)...lunch with Maddie at 11:30, and work till I drop, which should happen around 12 midnight." Typical Monday for a grad student she supposed. To add any excitement to her day would be a catastrophe, she had to stay focused on the prize! There would be time to have fun when she finished her degree and led her own research team. "Goalsssss...", she said in a sing-song way as she rinsed the conditioner from her hair.

Forty-five minutes later she was "dressed, pressed and ready for success", which was her mother's favorite saying. There was a heavenly aroma of coffee mixed with the subtle hint of toast drifting its way up the stairs and into her room as she opened her door.

"Oh heck yeah!", her roomie was in a cooking mood! Tammie was beating egg yolks as she entered their little kitchen. "Have I mentioned that I have the best roommate in the world?"

"Only when I am the one doing the cooking, jack wagon!", she smiled as she turned to the stove and poured the yolks into a sizzling skillet. 

Joy grinned as she turned on the television sitting on the counter. A news anchor droned with an almost unmoving facial expression:

_"Trenton police detectives have confirmed that two more women have been reported missing by their families in the past 48 hours, bringing the total to an alarming 10 over the past 2 weeks. Authorities are strongly advising young women to travel in groups and avoid being out late at night until they can determine what is happening, and who is responsible."_

Tammie shook her head as she joined Joy by the TV, sitting on the stool next to her. 

_"Though detectives have not confirmed the following, sources for Channel 9 news have stated that most of the women who have turned up missing bare similar traits: long brunette hair, brown eyes and a height of approximately 5' 8" or taller."_

At the last of the anchorman's words, Joy felt a chill race down her spine. The roommates looked at one another, concern etched across Tammie's face. "They may as well have been describing you Joy! What the hell?" 

"I guess whoever is responsible has a...type.", this said with a lump in her throat as she walked over to the fridge, opening the door to grab the orange juice. Joy was never one to give into the paranoia or fear that she felt the media always seemed heck bent on infusing into the public mind. This seemed different however. 

"They could also be describing half the girls on our campus." Tammie said with an attempt at nonchalance to alleviate the tension the subject had created in the small room. 

Joy had heard the rumor earlier in the week. Along the hallway of her classroom building during a break. The bestfriend of one of the first to go missing. "Jenna's phone just goes straight to voicemail. Not a ping on any of the local cellphone towers since she disappeared! It makes no sense. I mean she literally vanished! None of her stuff that she left her room with that day, her books, her purse, nothing, could be found. No one even remembers seeing her between the dorm and the building she was headed to for her night class." 

Jenna Middleton. She knew the girl in passing. They had had a medieval studies class together a semester or two ago. Though they had never really spoken more than a few words to each other, Joy could remember what she looked like and it was characteristically similar to herself. She hadn't thought much of that until today however, not knowing any of the others that had turned up missing. 

Joy had lost her appetite, "Right, well, I can't be late.", she started to grab her keys when Tammie caught her by the arm, "Listen, Eddie and I will meet you after work tonight. We can follow you in your car back home." 

"Sure...I mean, if its not too much trouble?", it did give her some security to know she wouldn't be out that late without someone with her on campus. 

"You know better! Just stay inside until I text you that we're there."

Joy nodded her agreement as she headed for the front door. "See ya tonight!"

 

On the way to her interview she gave her mother a quick call. She just needed to hear her voice, which always soothed her when she had nightmares, or was afraid for one reason or the other. 

"Mama! What cha' doing?"

" _Joy? What's wrong_?", her mother was so intuitive when it came to her daughter.

"What makes you think something is wrong? I just wanted to say hi!"

Silence met her on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, so I don't know if you have heard, but there have been some disappearances over the past couple of weeks around Trenton." Joy knew her mother probably wasn't aware, she never watched television. She rarely picked up her cellphone for that matter. 

" _Who? Who is missing?"_

"Several girls, 20 somethings, most of them students at the college."

" _Joy, listen to me, you need to come home. I'll leave within the hour and help you pack a few things when I get there. Go back to your townhouse and stay there!" Do you understand?"_

"Mom, let's not overreact! I'm taking precautions, I won't be out at night by myself. I promise. I've got too much going on to come home right now." Geez, her mom was usually never this easily freaked out.

" _You and I need to talk, I should have done it way before now...I was just hoping that, well, I thought that it would never come to this."_

"You and I did talk about this kind of thing, remember? Safety first...blah, blah, blah. It's okay. It just kinda scared me for a little bit, the girls that are disappearing look a little like me...I just wanted to talk to my mama. I'm fine now, I swear it!"

" _Honey, listen to me..."_

The little girl came out of nowhere! One minute the crosswalk was empty, the next she was right there, in the path of Joy's car. She slammed on her brakes, tires squealing across the pavement, over it all a mother screaming "NO!" In her mind Joy was shouting save her, please save her! Without any thought to what she was doing, she gripped the steering wheel tighter and jerked it to the left, praying the car would shift enough to spare the child. With her line of view now the cars parallel parked along the opposite side of the street, she had no idea what the child's location was until the car came to a complete skidding stop. 

 As she exited the car and frantically searched for the child the small shape of one came into her peripheral vision. She turned to see the little girl and her mother staring at her strangely. The mother had a death grip on the child's hand, saying nothing. Joy ran over to them asking if they were alright, visually searching for any signs of injury. 

The mother pressed the child closer to her before leaning toward Joy confidentially, "She ran out before I could stop her...there was a puppy across the street...I just knew I was going to lose her!", dropping her voice lower she whispered, "then just like that, she was back in my arms. I mean in a blink...like she just appeared in front of me." 

"What on earth? I don't understand?", Joy looked at the woman with confusion creasing her brow. 

"You heard me!", looking around..."Am I going crazy? I mean, I watched you try to steer your car away from her, I know you saw her in the crosswalk." She was still talking low enough that no one but Joy and the child could hear her.

It was at the mention of her car that Joy realized that it was still turned sideways in the middle of the road. Luckily it was a one way street, and only one car had come up behind her at the moment. 

She shook her head, asking them both if the were okay again before walking numbly to her car and climbing into the passenger seat. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
